


Souffle

by LyannaSaintAnge



Category: D.Gray-man
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyannaSaintAnge/pseuds/LyannaSaintAnge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'arrivée de Luberrier à la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Être impuissant devant l'ennemi, Komui connaît bien, trop bien cette sensation. Son souffle se perd dans les méandres de la rage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souffle

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur: Lyanna Saint-Ange
> 
> Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Colère" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.
> 
> Rating: Tout public
> 
> Thème: Colère
> 
> Fandom: D.Gray-Man

Un souffle de rage mal contenu s'échappa de la bouche de Komui. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la plume qu'il utilisait pour ratifier les rapports des exorcistes et des trouveurs.

Face à lui, installé tel un empereur en terrain conquis, un sourire condescend sur son visage marqué par les rides et une moustache droite, l'inspecteur général envoyé par le Vatican. Luberrier. Ce sale abruti ne lui avait pas manqué les quelques années précédentes.

« Un gâteau, peut-être ? »

La proposition faîte d'une voix mielleuse fit frissonner l'Intendant de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Non, vraiment, il ne lui avait absolument pas manqué. Il ignora stratégiquement la pile de friandises et se contenta de fixer son vis-à-vis.

« Qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous amener ici, inspecteur général Luberrier ? »

L'autre donna son plateau à l'homme -au corbeau- derrière lui.

« Le Vatican m'a ordonné de superviser l'aile principale de l'organisation de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Et de mener une enquête sur la façon dont un Noah », il cracha presque le mot, « a pu s'infiltrer dans nos rangs.

\- Allen Walker est un exorciste symbiotique d'une grande puissance. De plus, une prophétie d'Hevlaska fait de lui le probable destructeur du Comte Millénaire.

\- Je n'apporte que peu de crédit aux déclarations d'Hevlaska. Mais évidemment, vous connaissez ma position dessus. De toute manière, la chose est prise en charge. J'aimerai que nous parlions maintenant du cas Lenalee Lee. »

Komui frémit. Ses doigts se serrèrent jusqu'à en faire blanchir les jointures. Si rien ne le retenait -comprendre, Lenalee et Reever-, il sauterait à la gorge de cet homme qui traitait les exorcistes, des êtres humains qui portaient un lourd, trop lourd fardeau pour eux, comme des… cas, des dossiers, des choses. La bile remonta jusque dans la bouche de l'Intendant, lui donnant un goût amer et acide.

Mais plus que les paroles de Luberrier, c'était son impuissance à le remettre en place qui l'enrageait. Chacun des mots prononcés par son vis-à-vis lui donnait envie de lui hurler sa haine, envers Dieu, envers les Noah, envers le système de l'Ordre Noir, envers Luberrier, envers sa propre faiblesse.

Il sentit derrière lui Reever le fixer d'un air inquiet.

Komui Lee ferma les yeux l'espace de trente secondes. Trente secondes durant lesquelles une porte -sa porte- s'ouvrit. Durant lesquelles un léger gémissement retentit dans la pièce silencieuse. Durant lesquelles un plateau s'écrasa à terre.

« Mademoiselle Lee ! Un gâteau ? »

Il devait agir. Sauver sa petite sœur, l'envoyer loin du monstre d'égoïsme face à lui.

« J'en veux ! Il m'a l'air délicieux ! »

Reever comprit parfaitement le signal.

« J'en goûterai bien aussi ! »

Il dirigea Lenalee vers la porte, la poussant vers la sortie.

« Je crois que cette petite ne m'a pas totalement pardonnée »

La voix pensive de l'inspecteur général donna l'envie à Komui de se faire seppuku, ou tout du moins, de tenter d'éventrer son vis-à-vis.

« De quoi parlions-nous, déjà ? »

Changer de sujet. Ne surtout pas laisser Luberrier mener la conversation. Peut-être pourrait-il sauver Allen des mains avides et destructrices de l'homme...

Ou peut-être était-ce déjà trop tard…


End file.
